


The One Good Wedding

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU maybe, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Implied or Background John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Multi, Sherlock's Wedding, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow Sherlock's Wedding and Molly isn't looking forward to it, but maybe someone unexpected will turn this wedding into the first good wedding she's ever attended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Good Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BorrowedBlueBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/gifts).



_It may come as a surprise but I don’t like weddings._ Molly starts to write on her blog but soon deletes it. That didn’t seem the type of thing one should post online. So Molly did something she hasn’t done since high school. She opened a diary and scribbled down the date then began to write.

_Weddings. I’ve only been to a few but none of them have been particularly happy occasions.  It seems like I've had to watch everyone I loved get there happy ending with someone else. I’m ranting I know. I should be glad so many people I know are happy but please let me have my moment on the soap box. Three weddings broke my heart the most. The first wedding, I attended was my first crush’s, a teacher I had in elementary school. Mr. Main, he often joked about being the schools main man. That sounds stupid looking back but when I was small he was charming and made me smile. My mother was his friend and so of course we went to his wedding and in one fell swoop my first dreams of love died as the happy couple kissed. I realize now these dreams were stupid but at the time I didn’t know that._

_The second wedding, was in high school. My former long term boyfriend, dated a girl for 2 months then decided they were perfect and got married. I didn’t cry this time as the universe made me watch another person I love move on to someone probably better. At least I don’t think I did. The third wedding hasn’t technically happened yet, its tomorrow. But it’s breaking my heart all the same._

_Sherlock. Describing him is hard but I suppose the best word is brilliant. Brilliant but distant. Sherlock acts like he’s far above the world which in some ways I suppose he is.  Few people are deemed worthy of any of his attention I'm one of those I guess, but he only deeply loves only one and thats not me. I suppose that might be my curse I'm always close but never close enough. That’s it I guess, I just wanted to get that to something even if it is my own diary._

Molly threw her head back and spun in her desk chair. With a sigh, she looks at the time, 10:30 pm. It was late and tomorrow was Sherlocks big day. So Molly shoves her diary somewhere and went to sleep. The sun comes up much too soon, Molly thought as she buries her face in her pillow. Molly lay there for a bit almost falling back asleep when her phone rang. Mrs.Hudson read the display and with a begrudging sigh she answered it.

“Hello?” Molly hopes she sounds pleasant but this was Mrs. Hudson.

“Good Morning, Molly Dear. Just wake up?” Mrs. Hudson replies in her usual pleasant almost motherly tone. Molly just gives her a positive groan and nods. “Um Is there anything you need?” Molly couldn’t think of any reason for Mrs. Hudson to call her, especially today. “Oh I was just calling to see if you needed any help.” Molly wonders if that’s code for something but just chooses to ignore it in the end. “No fine, thank you though.”

“All right, see you at the wedding dear.” Molly grimaces at that. “See you at the wedding.” She quickly hung up to avoid a comment about the sadness that may have snuck into her voice. Figuring theres no time like the present Molly finally gets up and prepares herself for the big day. Once she’s dolled up and fed Molly grabs a cab to the church. The building is perfect. Sherlock probably spent hours laboring over it and yelling at the decorators. She hoped whoever was running the wedding got paid very well. Molly was early but she planned it that way for two reasons one to give herself extra time to prepare and two she wasn’t quite sure if Sherlock wanted her to be flower girl or something. The church was eerily quiet for a minute she thought there might have been another murder but thankful the familiar yell of “Idiots!” from Sherlock. Relieved her fears.

Molly found her way into the main room of the church where Sherlock, John, Greg and Mrs. Hudson had gathered. Molly’s entrance seems to cut off Sherlock’s yelling and he looks her over with his usual calculating gaze. “Hello, Molly dear what brings you here so early?” Mrs. Hudson’s pleasantness might have saved her from a deduction or two. “I thought I’d see if you needed any extra help with the preparations.” Molly says with her best smile. “No need---” Sherlock is cut off by John. “Sherlock the weddings in an hour and this room is still not perfect in your eyes we could use the help.   Greg pops in next. “Molly could help me with the tables if she doesn’t mind.”

Molly nods and agrees to help. Seemly pleased Sherlock goes off to fix whatever atrocity he was yelling about before.

“Well, now that the wife’s gone. Why don’t we get to work?” Greg said with a laugh as he hands Molly the plates and they spend an hour setting up tables with a smile. Molly almost forgot her heartbreak. Almost. But soon the wedding starts and Molly heartbreak came rushing back. Lucky for this wedding Molly was sure she didn’t shed a tear. She wasn’t sure if her smile came through but small victories she guessed. The wedding itself was fairly normal which surprises Molly because she expected something weird to happen. Or maybe something did happen she was too busy trying to be in control to notice. Molly spent half the ceremony in a trance until a loud whisper enters her ear. “I think Sherlock’s still mad at the roses.”

Molly blinks and examines Sherlock again to notice yes occasionally he does glance at the pink roses on the altar with a slight glare. “I think he’s just mad at the color. I don't think he likes pink.” She whispers back finally noticing that apparently Greg has been sitting next to her the whole time. He quietly laughs at her comment but even quiet his laugh still is deep. The rest of the wedding is made much more bearable with the occasionally funny or interesting whisper in her ear. The reception passes by in a haze. Molly laughs at the speeches she thinks but can’t remember anything about them. Greg once again sits next to her after his speech. They chat for a while and apparently people notices because John yells at them. “Hey Greg, you gonna chat with someone else or do you not wanna be part of the line?”

Greg apologizes and leaves back to where John and Sherlock are. Molly checks the time, its late and she does have a shift tonight. So its probably time to go. She gets up and says goodbye to the newlyweds promising to bring Sherlock his decomposing present tomorrow.

Arriving home Molly gets out of her uncomfortable formal wear and lies down. The wedding wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought it would be. Greg distracted her. Molly wonders if she should thank him. She thinks about it some more and goes to work. Work keeps her busy for the next few days but when Greg comes into the morgue scratching his head and asks Molly if she’d like to go for a drink. She doesn’t hesitate and gives him a yes. Maybe Molly thinks, they can be happy together. Maybe she won’t have to be another person’s stepping stone to happiness. The future is a mystery but Molly at least allows herself to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i've written Molly or any Sherlock character, so if anyone is out of character I apologize. I haven't seen the third season yet so yeah nothing in there applies to here. Any critiques, edits or comments are always welcome I hope you enjoyed it. Have an amazing day or if its night or if its somewhere in between have an amazing life.


End file.
